ill and in love
by vampirefairy09
Summary: hatorixtohru. Tohru falls ill, who better to help her then the doctor himself
1. Chapter 1

Hey all. Ok so for those of you who have read my other stories I hopefully will start some of the chapters to them soon. This is my first ever fruits basket story that I have written, so please bare with me. This is a hariru fanfiction, my favourite fruits basket couple. I hope you enjoy this, and I hope you don't mind if the characters don't go a bit oc. Please r&r.

**Chapter 1**

Sun poured in through the curtains; looking beside me I realized Tohru wasn't there. Panic flooded me, I got up and started down the hall, heading towards the bathroom. Along the way I kept telling myself that she was ok, that shed probably fallen asleep. Knocking, I pressed my ear to the door. Heavy breathing and the sound of someone crying whilst being sick floated towards me! Opening the door I peaked around the edge. A small petite figure was sat in front of the toilet; I could see a small silhouette in the dark shivering. Tohru! Once again panic arose within me, curling around me like a tongue. Rushing forwards I moved her hair out of her face and rubbed her back. Mt heart broke as she half sobbed throwing up; this woman had captured my heart. When Akito found out she started torturing Tohru for three month's; I pleaded with Tohru to say that she didn't love me, I pleaded with Akito to stop. Akito continued but Tohru never gave up. Not on us, not on me, not on Akito, not on the whole family.

Finally Akito stopped and told us that she would allow us to stay together under one condition. That she would become a member of the juunishi! I didn't know what she was on about at first, I didn't know that she could do what she did. None of us did. I really thought that she had gone mad when she told us.  
"If your going to be together then your going to have to be infused with the dragon of the curse; you will both be **little**, **puny**, **insignificant** seahorse's! That is the only way I will allow this relationship happen."

Tohru had agreed enthusiastically; I felt awful, but Tohru just smiled and said it was ok.  
" Its ok. I **want **to do this. I want to be with you forever. I love you Haa-chan."  
After a little while I finally relented, because if she didn't then we both would have been heart broken. That was a couple of months ago; and now she was ill. Kami! Were we ever going to get a break? My mind flew back to the present as Tohru fell backwards onto me.

**Tohru's pov.**

Falling backwards I expected to hit the floor. Instead two arms wrapped around me, and pulled me onto some ones lap! Instantly I knew it was Hatori, I felt safe and comforted.

"How do you feel love?" Looking up I saw the worry in his eyes.  
"A bit tired, dizzy I guess, and sick." I told him honestly, knowing that if I didn't he wouldn't be pleased. Snuggling into his chest he cupped my cheek, rubbing it with his thumb.  
"Alright, it's ok. I'll look after you." I nodded and whispered thank-you. His words meant the world to me.

Everyone's pov.

Hatori placed a damp, cool flannel on her forehead, and carried her back to their room. Placing her under the covers he climbed in beside her. She snuggled back into his chest, with one hand rubbing her stomach.  
"Tomorrow the furthest you're venturing is the sofa downstairs." Hatori spoke softly, knowing that she would understand that he had her best interests at heart.

"Ok. Thank-you."

"Your welcome." A companiable silence stole over the two. Tohru started feeling worse and worse, tears streamed down her face as the dizziness increased slightly. Hatori pulled back slightly in alarm, looking into her tear filled eyes.  
Hugging her he squeezed her gently; she clung to her until the pain became unbearable- then POOF!  
In place of Tohru there was a small seahorse!  
"Oh Tohru sweetheart." Gently Hatori lifted her up, a sad smile caressed his features.

Taking her into the bathroom Hatori started running some warm water for a bath. Locking the door he proceeded to find her towel. Once he got every thing ready Hatori checked the water to make sure it wasn't to hot. Once he was happy he placed her into the bath kneeling down beside her.  
"Why do I want to rap around some thing?" Tohru asked. Although you couldn't tell a small blush coloured her cheeks.

"That's natural. Seahorses rap their tales around something so they don't drift off." Hatori reassured offering her his hand. Shyly Tohru curled her small tail around his little finger, he chuckled rubbing her side with his thumb. Tohru closed her eyes sighing happily.

Hatori's pov.

To say the least I was worried, none of the rest of us turn into our zodiac animal that quick. The poor girl was so shy, hesitantly she wrapped her tail around my finger, this was her first time of being this small. At school she tended to stay away from all guys as much as she could apart from Yuki, Kyo, Hatsuharu and Momiji. They all stayed as close to her as they could once I asked them to. Really I knew that I didn't have to, but I just wanted to make sure she was ok, I knew they would look after her without being asked. She was so careful, and tried to make sure that she avoided all the crowds. I tried to help her relax, the best way to do that I found was to bring Shigure and Ayame with us. They kept her laughing, and her mind occupied. She would just keep babbling to me, I went along with whatever she wanted to talk about if it would help. But there want much I could do now; I couldn't take her out. She was ill; it wouldn't be fair to her.

"Tohru are you ok?" I asked looking at her closed eyes, as I kept petting her.

"Yes. Thank-you." Her voice was small and soft.

"It's alright. Calm down, every thing will be alright."

"I know but im causing you so much trouble, and im so sorry." Her eyes were open now and I could tell she was crying.

"Don't be sorry, you're not causing me any trouble at all." Lifting her out of the water, I lifted her up to my cheek, she cuddled up to me close, I smiled slightly.  
" Thank-you." I just kept rubbing her side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two chapters in one day, im on a roll. Lol. Hope you like this r&r. **

**Chapter 2**

Previously.

"_Tohru are you ok?" I asked looking at her closed eyes, as I kept petting her._

"_Yes. Thank-you." Her voice was small and soft._

"_It's alright. Calm down, every thing will be alright." _

"_I know but im causing you so much trouble, and im so sorry." Her eyes were open now and I could tell she was crying._

"Don't be sorry, you're not causing me any trouble at all." Lifting her out of the water, I lifted her up to my cheek, she cuddled up to me close, I smiled slightly.  
" Thank-you." I just kept rubbing her side.

There was a knock at the door, and Shigure's voice floated through the air.  
"Is every thing all right in there?" laying Tohru back in the water I opened the door for Shigure.  
"Ahh Haa-San, what are you doing in her? I hope your not doing anything to our little flower." Hitting upside the head I replied:

"Of course not, im not you Shigure." He feigned hurt.  
"Tohru's ill. She transformed. What do you need Shigure?"

"Is she ok?" Shigure was serious, a frown was placed on his features were usually a smile was held.  
" Not really. Can you use the downstairs toilet Shigure?" He nodded.

"Take care of her I'll tell the others." He said before walking away. I locked the door again and went back to Tohru. She looked up at me curiously as I let her wrap herself around my finger.

"Its alright. I doubt anyone will bother us now." She nodded and I saw a small smile grace her features. We talked for a little while until we heard a crash come from downstairs.

"WHAT? HE'S THERE WITH HER ALONE? YOU STUPID MUTT, WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK TO SEE HER?"

Tohru winced; I just started petting her again.

"DAMN CAT YOU KNOW HE WONT HURT HER. SHE FEELS SAFE WITH HIM. DON'T ASSUME THINGS." Another crash sounded from downstairs. I sighed.

"Can we go and make sure they're ok?" I looked down at her, and knew she was worrying.

"Are you sure?" She nodded. "Ok. Remember that everything will look big ok?" She hesitated but nodded.

Once downstairs Yuki was the first one that made it to us, followed by Momiji and Kyo. Momiji took her from me, gently stroking her.  
"Tohru-mutti will be ok wont she?" Momiji asked. Looking into his eyes I saw the panic.

"Of course. I'll be fine." Tohru reassured. That was typical for her. Always wanting to make things easier on every one else.

Yuki softly cradled her in his arms, as did Kyo, Shigure and Ayame. Finally she returned to me, and she snuggled into the palm of my hand. Kyo went to make some soup for her as Yuki went to find an eyedropper. I sat down at the table, Momiji next to me, Shigure and Ayame opposite me.  
I smiled down at Tohru and just kept stroking her as slowly she fell asleep. Kyo and Yuki started fighting in the kitchen, but were quickly cut off by Shigure.

"Now now you two. You wouldn't want to wake our precious little flower now would you when she's just woke up?" The two sighed and started to work together albeit rather tensely but they did it for her.

Kyo came in with a tray of soup. Slowly I got her to wake up and I managed to coax her into eating some of the food. She eat about half of it and I just let her fall back asleep placing her gently in the bath again, I sat back down by the side of the bath as she rapped her tail around my finger. Sitting there I used my other hand to create soothing little waves for her, she just cuddled further into me, but I was a bit happier. She looked a bit better then she did earlier on, even though it was hard to tell. I damned Akito to hell, I really hated him for making her become one of the zodiac; it wasn't fair on Tohru to have to be like this. She used to be normal; she used to be able to go out anywhere she wanted without having to worry; now she couldn't. Now she was damned to worry about turning into a seahorse if a male hugged her or fell on her accidentally. I wanted to comfort and sooth her but I couldn't. Tohru would just say that she didn't mind, that she just wanted to stay with us-me. All I could do now was help her get better as quickly as possible…

**So what did you think? I hoped you liked it. Please R&R. than-you. Bye bye see you soon******


End file.
